genemarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Metropolitan
Madra Metropolitan full.JPG|Madra Metropolitan Madra Metropolitan close.JPG|Madra Metropolitan Madra Metropolitan medium.JPG|Madra Metropolitan Metropolitan depicts Madra Lord hosting a Metropolitan Opera event. Info SKU: 92025 Released: 2007 Edition: Metrodolls Event Exclusive Circa: 1950 Inspiration: Charles James Company: Integrity Toys Retail: Event Doll Doll Madra doll with flame red blonde hair. Styled with side-sewpt Victory Rolls leading down to a shoulder-length flip-under. Plum lips, pale mauve eyeshadow. Outfit Plum satin evening gown with beaded bodice and off the shoulder, winged sleeves. Accessories White opera-length gloves, white orchid corsage. Shoes Ankle strap shoes Jewelry "Gold" dangle bracelet, drop earrings and necklace. Description In Metropolitan, Madra Lord wears a formal evening gown of plum satin, with a tiny, gored waist exploding into an extravagantly full skirt. The deep portrait neckline is fitted and jeweled below the bust and gathered into lavishly draped and winged sleeves. White orchids at the neckline echo the tones of the opera length gloves and an elaborate petticoat of multi-toned tulle is the hushed rustle above the ankle-strap shoes. A bracelet of gold-set jewels matches the flattering drop earrings. Metropolitan is what dressing up is all about. Metropolitan Madra was available exclusively at the "An Evening with Madra Lord, MetroCouture, Too", presented by MetroDolls and Cherished Friends Doll Shop to benefit Shriners Hospitals for Children, which took place September 15, 2007. Star File In 1950, the reins of the New York City's Metropolitan Opera were handed to fabled impresario Rudolf Bing, who took over as General Manager, For may, it was a time of celebration and hoop-la, as the cognoscenti welcomed Mr. Bing (he was not "Sir" yet!) to this high position in the World of Culture... Below is the article written, for the “Opera Buff” magazine concerning a fete Monolithic Studios hosted to welcome Mr. Bung to his official Metropolitan position — and to announce the development of a film entitled Unsung Melody that was to feature their established star Madra Lord, playing opposite silver screen heartthrob Trent Osborn, play a role very loosely based on Mr. Bing himself. It was a film that would the year sin the making (finally released in 1953), due to Madra’s insistence on perfection – and the fact that she sang like a rusty gate. Due to her sway with the studio, Madra was chosen to host this reception in honor of Mr. Bing; and an interesting time was had by all, as evidenced by the recap of the event by “Opera Buff’s Roving Reporter... NOTES FROM THE PIT: MONOLITHIC STUDIOS’ “BING FLING” An event report by Joseph Green The Opera World was overtaken by Hollywood “hubris” last week, as Monolithic Studios held a soiree in a dual capacity: to welcome Rudolf Bing as General Manager of the Metropolitan Opera, coupled with the announcement that they would soon be embarking on a “monolithic” endeavor in producing a motion picture to be set in the milieu of opera. A feat this reporter will be waiting to observe with bated breath. Monotlithc “starlet” Madra Lord was chose to be Mistress of Ceremonies at this impressive gathering which included Deputy Mayor of New York City; several of the Metrpopolitan Opera Company’s fabled stars’ instrumentalists form the New York Philharmonic, along with conductor Leopold Stokowski (himself no stranger to “cinematic arts;”) luminaries from several local Broadway “Shows;” and a mélange of other notables, both famous and infamous. Miss Lord took the podium dressed in a lovely gown of rich plum, with “wings” at the each shoulder, beautifully accessorized and with long white opera gloves. Miss Lord’s welcome speech was handled with as much decorum as could be expected from a person in her position. After welcoming dignitaries, she spoke warmly of Mr. Bing (who was not present at the affair), citing many of his achievements, including his incredible performance in ‘Going My Way’” (a statement Miss Lord later assured us was “all in fun.”) She also “plugged” “Unsung Melody” as a film what would “unite both the common people and the “high-and-might” lovers of opera” (a comment that Miss Lord later stated to us was a “meant as a compliment to all parties concerned.”) She also graciously offered Mr. Bing her services, if he was every in need of them, to come to the Metropolitan and play the title role in “Barbara of Seville” (no comment from Miss Lord about THAT one.) Since the role Miss Lord will be “playing” in “Unsung Melody” is that of an opera diva who loses her voice, she may be the person to whom Mr. Bing was referring when he was heard to say, “How nice the human voice is when it isn’t singing.” But, all in all, it was a very impressive soiree and a tribute to the fact that Mr. Big will be striving to make opera at the Metropolitan accessible to people of all strata, or – to quite Miss Lord again – “both the common people and the high-and-mighty”! Best wishes Miss Lord and Monolithic Studios and thank you for the hospitality.Write the text of your article here! Category:Madra Category:Dressed Doll Category:Items missing information Category:Items released in 2007 Category:Items circa 1950 Category:Integrity Toys